Any Other Day
by A. Heimby
Summary: Reid wasn't quite sure when he had noticed something different in the way he thought about Hotch; all he knew was that something had changed, or at least something previously unnoticed had come to his attention. He couldn't put his finger on it, but he found he rather liked the change. It made him feel… well if he put a name to it he'd say it made him feel cozy. Reid/Hotch
1. Chapter 1

Reid wasn't quite sure when he had noticed something different in the way he thought about Hotch; all he knew was that something had changed, or at least something previously unnoticed had come to his attention. He couldn't put his finger on it, but he found he rather liked the change. It made him feel… well if he put a name to it he'd say it made him feel cozy.

The day had started out normal, like any other day between cases. He got up at the same time, stopped for coffee on his way into work, and had half his paper work done before Morgan even arrived. He went to get a refill as an excuse to not notice Morgan slipping files onto his desk and pretended he didn't notice the pile had doubled during his absence to the break room. Everything was normal for a paper work day, at least until Hotch, standing on the platform outside his office, called across the pen to Reid.

With authority in his voice Hotch said, "Reid. My office. Now."

Reid gulped as he stood and walked toward the steps that lead onto the platform. He had no idea what he had done wrong, but he could have sworn that Hotch was irritated, even though he was impossible to read. As Reid entered his boss's office he was directed to sit on the couch. Reid sat down, hands folded in his lap, eyes glued to the floor, as he heard his boss close the door and make his way to sit next to Reid on the couch. Reid only looked up when he heard the older man clear his throat. Hesitantly he asked, "Did I do something wrong Hotch?"

Reid watched as Hotch raised an eyebrow at him in question, "Why do you think you are in trouble?" Hotch turned to face Reid better so he could study the younger man.

Reid didn't know how to responded, so after a moment of thinking he quietly responded, "It's just that you seemed irritated."

Both of Hotch's eyebrows rose as he quietly asked, "You could read that off me? How?"

Reid shrugged, he wasn't really sure himself, so he simply gave his best guess, "I think I read it from your face, but I'm not completely sure."

Hotch smiled faintly as he spoke, "My irritation is not with you Spencer, but rather for you."

At this Reid looked at Hotch in surprise. It was not often Spencer heard his first name from anyone aside from his mother and JJ. To hear it from his boss was exceedingly rare, and it got his full attention. "What do you mean?" Spencer was trying his best to read his boss without profiling him.

Hotch's smile grew slightly, not yet a grin, but more of a smile then was often on the team leaders face. Then it fell just as quickly as he put a hand on Spencer's shoulder. He answered the question in his normal, stoic voice. "I over looked it when you let Morgan put a couple files on your desk, even when Prentiss joined in when she was here, but he gave you nearly half of his work load today, and you didn't even bat an eye Spencer. First of all it is horribly unprofessional on his part, and greatly unfair to you, and second, he is taking advantage of not only your mind, but also your generosity. It's not right Spencer." Hotch refused to break eye contact and Reid found he couldn't look away.

After a moment Reid took a deep breath, and attempted to say something, never taking his eyes off of Hotch's, afraid that if he did the concern he could see in the other man's eyes would disappear forever. "I don't mind Hotch. I could get both our workloads done before Morgan even got through a third of his." Reid could tell it wasn't excuse enough for Hotch so he tried to add, "He's my friend, I like helping my friends."

Hotch signed slightly as he ignored the obvious flaw in Spencer's logic; that Morgan shouldn't be taking advantage of his friend, but instead chose to go down a more positive path. "Okay, but I enjoy helping my friends too, and seeing as you are one of them Spencer, I want to help by pointing out that doing his work for him does nothing to really help him, but does cost you time you could otherwise be spending on consult cases, which you love to do."

Hotch had yet to remove his hand, and as he looked into his boss's eyes, more and more concern becoming evident, he found he couldn't think of an argument. It was true, he loved doing consult cases, and doing Morgan's work did take away time he could spend on them at work. After a moment of silence Hotch retracted his hand and stood up, buttoning his suit jacket as he walked toward the office door. As he was reaching for the door he turned back and told Spencer to wait for him. Spencer went to the office window that looked down on the bull pen as he watched Hotch go to his desk, pick up the unfinished pile of paper work, and proceed to drop in onto a startled Morgan's desk. Reid could here Blake snickering from Hotch's office. Without any actual exchange of words, it was made clear to Derek that he had crossed the line, and that next time words _would_ be exchanged. With a minuet nod from Derek, Hotch turned on his heels and headed back to his office.

He grabbed Spencer's messenger bag, as well as his go bag, on his way past the younger man's desk, and as he threw the messenger bag lightly toward spencer he grabbed his own go bag and headed out the door, not even a word to explain to Spencer what was going on.

After a moment of stunned silence he raced after his boss, who was waiting patiently at the elevators, and only once the doors had closed behind him did he manage to ask, "Where are we going?"

Hotch looked at him, as stoic as ever, as he simply said, "You and I were requested for a consult a few hours away."

Reid nodded. He didn't need to know any more right now, so they rode the rest of the way down to the parking garage in comfortable silence.


	2. Chapter 2

When they got to the vehicle Hotch threw the two go bags in the back before reaching for something in his pocket, but as Reid could see the keys in Hotch's other hand, he found himself wondering what it could possibly be. Soon enough, Hotch was grabbing a cord from the glove compartment and hooking his IPod into the dash.

This wouldn't normally faze Reid, as he knew his boss had an infinity for music, even if he pretended he didn't, but he was fazed when he heard the sound of one of the top scientist in the physics field today giving a lecture on string theory. A bright smile spread across Spencer's face as Hotch pulled onto the road, and sent him a smirk. He knew that would make the young Doctors day.

When Hotch felt Spencer's questioning gaze on him, he took his eyes off the road to look over at Spencer and say, "I made a playlist for the drive. Half of it is lectures and the other half is my music." Upon Spencer's smile growing bigger, Hotch, found he himself was grinning as well. Something about Spencer just always made it hard for him to keep his walls intact. It wasn't even that the kid found a way over or around them, something made him happily let Spencer in, and he had yet to regret it, so he wasn't about to actively fight off the instinct. He enjoyed being around Spencer, probably too much, and if he was too weak, it was that he was too weak to ignore his own happiness, which he found he was fine with in this one aspect of his life.

By the time they had already been driving a couple hours Hotch found he enjoyed the lectures just as much as the music, and Reid too found he enjoyed the music just as much as the lectures. Hotch enjoyed learning new amazing things, things he could now talk to Spencer about, and Spencer enjoyed watching his boss let go a little as he sang along with his old rock songs. When the rare occasion arose that Spencer new a song by heart, he would join Hotch in singing along, and even found himself dancing in his seat when classics, even he would know, came on. By the time they got to the half-way point and stopped to have some late lunch, they were both laughing and telling stories that involved both the lectures and the music. Spencer even told a story about one of his professor's punishing the class during an advanced physics exam by blaring _Eye of the Tiger _repeatedly for the three hours it took Spencer to finish the test, hand it in, and proceed to grab the record, and run from the classroom to a round of applause and cheers. Hotch had doubled over with laughter in the parking lot of the diner as Reid tried to innocently say, "What, it is the only crazy thing I have ever done, and come on! The exam took _me _three hours because of that damned music, and I was the top of the class, and always finished tests three times faster than my class mates. I had to save them from a nine hour exam; even if they only had five."

Hotch was still laughing to himself as they took their seats in a corner booth that provided a complete view of the diner, after all, they were FBI agents, and were still technically on duty. Reid felt he rather liked the seating as he could just as easily look at Hotch, as naturally stair around the room. When he found Hotch much preferred the former himself was when he found he had that cozy feeling. Talking to Hotch always made him happy, and left him with a smile on his face. Whenever they were alone like this, Spencer always found himself finding out more about Aaron, instead of just seeing SSA Hotchner. He greatly liked both, but it felt like a special treat when Hotch would tell a story from his past that he knew most members of the team would never hear. It made him feel special, and not because of his mind, but because Hotch trusted _him_, and chose to confide in him, sometimes, when something was wrong. Hotch had talked to him about the divorce papers, and even though he would never know if Hotch sought him out, or just found it convenient, it didn't change the fact he had trusted him, and every time he thought about that is made him smile.

As Hotch was finishing the last of his lunch he looked up to see Spencer staring into space at the opposite wall with a goofy smile on his face. Unable to resist Hotch took a picture with his phone before getting the genius's attention by tapping his arm. "Reid, anybody home? Reid? Spencer!" He laughed as Spencer startled at his first name, and after taking a sip of his coffee, asked, "What are you thinking about?"

Spencer blushed slightly, which did not go unnoticed by Hotch, before stammering out, "Oh, um, well, I w-was just thinking about y-you." He closed his eyes as he tried to save himself, "I mean on the trip and when we are alone." He chided himself, _dammit Spencer that hardly sounds better_, "I-I m-mean the fact that I always find out more about you when it is just us verses when it is the whole team."

Hotch's smirk had been growing throughout the whole stammered speech, but couldn't let his team genius suffer any more, so he simply said, "I like talking to you about stuff and I trust you with my personal information; not that I don't trust the rest of the team, I just trust you and Dave more."

Spencer stopped blushing and gave Hotch a small shy smile before going back to his own coffee. Even though Hotch was determined to drive the whole way Spencer wasn't going to leave him alone in the car while he slept. He would stay up and keep Hotch company and make sure he stayed safe to drive and didn't get too tired. Seconds later, as Hotch was taking the bill from the waitress, Spencer found himself spouting out facts about driving. "Did you know that studies have shown that driving tired is more dangerous than driving intoxicated?"

Both Hotch and the waitress stopped mid motion, seeming to think, before both saying, "Huh, I guess that makes sense." As Hotch paid the bill, Reid continued to spout random facts about dangerous driving, and to his surprise both Hotch and the waitress where enthralled with his knowledge and the waitress even asked a few questions before the two men made it back out to the vehicle to continue the rest of their drive.

The second half of the drive was much like the first, only now they were freshly charged and seemingly more relaxed as they sang and talked. Reid even managed to get a few minutes of Hotch singing _Eye of the Tiger _at Reid as they drove on. In that moment there was nothing more priceless to Reid. He intended to never lose the video, and decided the second they got to their hotel it was going straight onto his computer. He had also already emailed it to himself and saved it to his live stream. Just knowing that the video was there to cheer him up if he ever needed it made him feel safe and secure, and as he was starting to connect to Hotch, cozy.


	3. Chapter 3

Reid forced Hotch to let him drive the last half hour before they arrived because he was getting too tired. Reid couldn't help but smile as the man in the passenger seat tried to keep himself awake, failing horribly, as his head kept falling forward, startling him awake, before it would happen again. It wasn't until Hotch startled awake with an "I don't want a pony" that Spencer found himself laughing so hard he had to pull off to the side of the road until he calmed down. He was laughing so hard he couldn't breathe and his eyes were watering, and although he blamed the exhaustion slightly he felt a little bad at Hotch's bewildered and confused face, and the second he could he explained to Hotch what had set him off. After a pouty look from Hotch, which Spencer took a picture of; he pulled back onto the road, only to arrive at their destination minutes later.

Spencer and Hotch walked up to the front desk and found that there had been a mix up and the only room left was a single queen. Reid could see Hotch was far too tired to deal with anything so he simply accepted the key cards, and led Hotch to the elevator. As they rode up, Reid having to support some of Hotch's weight, he felt his own exhaustion hit. A bunch of statistics about how long car rides take a lot out of a person ran through his head as he lead Hotch to their room. Both men simply dropped their bags at the door and collapsed into the bed, both asleep within seconds.

Hotch new from his long relationship with his late ex-wife that when he slept, he hugged. When they were young she would laugh and say it was him being protective even in his sleep, but over the years she had started to complain about feeling smothered, so Hotch had tried to train himself to stay still in his sleep; however, it had been a long time since he had shared a bed with anyone but his frightened son who wanted to be held, to feel safe in his Daddy's arms, so Hotch had not had occasion to control his movements in his sleep in a long time. That was why both men were surprised, and somewhat startled, to find Hotch holding Spencer when they awoke the next morning. Spencer himself had his head rested on Hotch's chest and one arm lazily draped over his stomach, while Hotch had both arms wrapped around Spencer's waist, hugging him to his chest. Although neither said it, they were both very comfortable, and under the pretense of the waking process, stayed like that for a few more minutes before getting up to get ready for the day.

Without a word to each other they got dressed and headed out the door in search of coffee and breakfast. Both knew the case they were consulting on forward and backward so they were looking forward to a calm meal where there was no fear of being called out, or having to do reading that had to be done while scarfing down a piece of toast. They had a time to meet at the station, and anything before that was free time for them to do whatever they pleased. Both seemed to silently agree that breakfast was how the time would be best spent.

Although things never felt uncomfortable, there was still an awkward tension between them, and Hotch found that the first time he heard Spencer's voice that day was as he ordered his breakfast, and he didn't much like that, so he tried to address the elephant in the room.

Awkwardly clearing his throat, Hotch got Spencer's attention before speaking. "Um, I'm sorry about last night. I've been told I'm a hugger in my sleep and I guess I just got unused to sharing a bed with someone." Hotch wasn't sure what else to say, but Spencer quickly made it unnecessary.

Sending Hotch a small smile he said, "We were asleep Hotch, there's nothing to apologize for, it's not like it was your fault. Different people are different sleepers, and you just happen to be a snuggler."

Hotch was relieved to hear Spencer held nothing against him, but couldn't resist teasing the genius a little. Raising and eyebrow, and keeping his face straight he joked, "So, I'm a snuggler?"

It had the desired effect as Reid instantly became afraid he had offended Hotch and spluttered an apology. "I'm sorry, I didn't mean anything by it, it's just that…"

Hotch cut him off, afraid he might have an aneurism, and laughed as he assured Reid, "I was just teasing. I know you meant nothing by it." Hotch couldn't help but wonder, so squinting his eyes slightly he questioned, "What kind of sleeper are you?"

Spencer blushed a little as he said, "I don't actually know. I've never really shared a bed with someone before, so no one has ever been able to give me the information I'd need, and when I have to share a room during a case I always feel to awkward to ask."

Hotch felt bad for Reid, that he had never felt the comfort of having someone sleep next to him, but forced his mind to other things. He was starting to fear the places his mind had begun to wander in regards to Reid. He was his boss, his much older boss, and letting his mind wander anywhere near such things was not right. He was in a position to take advantage of Reid, and he knew he would never forgive himself if he did. So he shut out all those thoughts and went back to eating his breakfast and making small talk with his subordinate. If there was something about himself that Aaron was proud of, it was his will power, so he willed his mind under control, and willed it to stay that way. His mind would stay focused on the work they were sent here to do, and nothing else.


	4. Chapter 4

Although they were quickly able to identify the unsub, it proved much harder to actually find him. They had profiled him to be at a genius level intellect and he was proving them right. He had become aware of their presence at some point and was able to work that into his hiding plan, putting the FBI agents back to square one in regards to finding him. They were now an obstacle he saw coming, making their jobs ten times harder.

Putting his head in his hands, Reid sighed. "It's like we are profiling a completely new unsub, and everything we had before might as well be about someone else. It's all useless in finding him at this point." He rubbed his eyes and looked over at Hotch who was staring at their board. "Hotch?"

At his name the senior agent looked back at Spencer and found he was looking at an exhausted agent that looked ready to pass out. They had been at the station for over twelve hours and it was taking its toll on them both, so Hotch decided it was time to get some rest and hope they had better luck in the morning. Putting on his suit jacket he motioned for Spencer to get up. "Come on Reid, it's time we got some sleep. We're no good passed out." Reid gathered his things and followed his boss without a word. He was tired and wanted nothing more than to crawl into a cozy bed.

By the time they made it to the hotel neither had spoken, their minds to focused on other things, so neither blinked when they simply went up to their room, both ignoring the possibility of another room becoming available. They didn't have room in their concerns to fit sleeping arrangements, and deep down it wouldn't have been a problem for either of them anyway. Hotch opened the door and waited for Spencer to go in before fallowing behind. The two men went about their nightly routine, which they had been deprived of the night before, and soon enough they were climbing into the bed and laying back. They both let out a content sigh as they were able to relax for the first time since that morning. A bed had never felt as heavenly as in that moment.

Hotch was the first to break the comfortable silence that had come over them since leaving the station. "I think you might be a snuggler too." Hotch turned his head to look at Spencer.

Although he was momentarily stunned by Hotch's choice of topic he forced himself to respond, even if somewhat dumbly, "Why?"

"You seemed to sleep contently, and you snuggled back in your sleep…" Hotch looked lost in thought for a moment as he quietly observed, "Snuggle sounds like such a strange word when I say it."

Spencer laughed slightly as he assured his boss, "Any grown man sounds strange saying snuggle. Only little kids and mothers can pull it off really." Spencer took a moment to think before adding, "That makes sense; that I'm a snuggler, based off what you pointed out, although I am somewhat surprised by it."

Hotch looked at him questioningly, raising one eyebrow he asked, "Why are you surprised by it?"

Spencer shrugged slightly as he looked up at the ceiling, "I've never been one to really appreciate physical contact before, at least when I'm awake. I actually avoid it as much as is socially possible."

Hotch frowned as he looked at the side of Spencer's face. He couldn't imagine a life with no hugs, never being held, or even holding someone's hand. Then he remembered after the Hankle incident he had hugged Reid. "Did it bother you when I hugged you after the whole thing with… with Hankle?" He was suddenly, irrationally, afraid he had crossed some line without realizing it that night.

However, Reid just smiled, looking over at Hotch before saying, "That night, there was nothing I needed more than that hug. Even if I hadn't been in such emotional straights that night I wouldn't have minded it." Blushing slightly because he could hear the way it sounded in his head, he looked back up at the ceiling and added, "I've never really had a problem with physical contact with you." Spencer could feel a blush creeping up his neck and onto his cheeks.

Hotch couldn't control the smile that enveloped him face and was grateful Spencer was not looking at him. It made him feel special to be one of the only people on the planet the genius doctor felt comfortable enough with to not only allow physical contact, but actually like it. Turning to smile up at the ceiling, much like how Spencer was blushing at it, Hotch said what he was thinking. "That is actually extremely flattering. It makes me feel special because I'm pretty sure that is a very exclusive club." He looked back over at Spencer.

Smiling slightly Spencer confirmed his hypothesis. "Only two people in that club; after all I think there is a built in spot for mothers with most everyone." When Hotch laughed in agreement Spencer finally took his eyes off the ceiling and looked back over at Hotch. "I don't trust easily, at least not fully. My mind has too many statistics to make me doubt why I should. It's just to ingrained in me, so it is easier to just avoid the contact." Reid's mind started bringing up all the times that had reinforced his mistrust, all the times he was taken advantage of, or almost, and all of the times it had been forced on him, only leading to pain and misery; like when he was a little boy in high school, or even just with the kids that lived around him as a boy. Most physical contact didn`t end well for Reid, and he had the statistics in his mind to back him up.

Hotch felt bad for the younger man. Although he knew some of his past, he knew he was far from knowing even half of it. What he did know was that Spencer had an extremely hard childhood, and did not have it the best even now. Spencer was the one on the team that attracted most of the bad situations. He had been in multiple explosions and fires, been held as a hostage more times than Hotch liked to count, shot, had almost died from a chemical agent, not to mention everything that happened as a result of being kidnapped by Hankle, and like Hotch, lost someone he loved to one of their crazed unsubs. Hotch knew how much it hurt just hearing his ex-wife`s death and seeing her dead body, but Reid had been forced to watch the person he loved die, right in front of him. If there was anybody who had the right to be world weary it was Reid.

Both men were frowning up at the ceiling now; their minds filled with horrors no one person should have to face in one lifetime, let alone thirty some scarce years. Hotch tore his eyes from the ceiling after a few minutes to look over at Reid and found unshed tears in the younger man`s eyes. Not saying a word Hotch sat up slightly, scooted closer toward Spencer, and brought his head to his chest in a hug. Spencer simply buried his face closer into the older man`s chest and hugged him back. Hotch could feel when the tears rolled down Spenser`s cheek and onto his shirt and only hugged him closer. At this moment all Hotch could think about was that Spencer needed him, so damn professional codes and rules.

After crying silently for almost an hour Spencer fell into a dreamless sleep, still in Hotch`s arms, and once Hotch was satisfied that he would stay asleep he let himself drift off as well. He wasn`t so lucky as to have a dreamless sleep however, and found his nightmares filled with Reid not making it through the many close calls he had suffered. He dreamt of having to give Reid`s eulogy to a crowed of crying co-workers, having to bury him, and the worst, watching as he died. At some point he was startled awake by the sight of Hankle killing Reid just as they got close enough to see him. However, when he felt the weight of him in his arms and on his chest he let out a relived sigh, and hugging his body closer to his before falling back to sleep. Just before he was dragged under he felt Spencer`s arms tighten around him, and managed a dreamless sleep for a few more hours.


	5. Chapter 5

Hotch had called the rest of the team in the previous morning, after it became clear they were not going to find the killer anytime soon, so Spencer was startled awake by the sound of pounding on the door. In his sleep hazed mind he was frightened and buried closer to Hotch, trying to find safety in the other man. Hotch woke up at the movement and smiled as he looked down at a half asleep Reid that was trying to use him as a pillow to hide his face in. With a chuckle he hugged Reid closer to him, rubbing his back, as he looked for the source of Spencer's slightly odd behavior. That was when he became aware of the banging on the door.

Yelling toward the door Hotch said, "Just a minute!" before looking back down at Reid. Smiling he tried to wake the other man up fully. He whispered in Reid's ear, "Time to wake up sleepy head. The rest of the team is here." Reid just grumbled, so Hotch took a second try, "If you get up I'll buy you a coffee so you don't have to drink the hotel or precinct sludge." Thinking better of it he added, "And a muffin."

That did the trick. Pushing himself up on his elbows Reid looked at Hotch with a sleepy smile and asked, "Really?"

Hotch couldn't resist chuckling again as he reassured Spencer, "Yes, I'm serious; but you have to get up first." Hotch slid out from under Reid as he made his way to the door to let his team in. As he unlocked the door he turned back to the young man with a raised an eyebrow and he joked, "Though if you aren't out of bed in the next minute no muffin for you, Dr. Reid." He chuckled as Spencer jumped out of the bed and ran into the bathroom, an excited smile on his face.

Hotch's attention, however, was drawn back toward the door when someone cleared their throat and someone else coughed awkwardly. Hotch was greeted by a smirk from Rossi, a raised eyebrow and smile from Blake, a gaping Morgan, and JJ, who was blushing as she looked anywhere but Hotch. There was also a squeal from the phone in Morgan's hand, and Hotch had no doubts that it was Garcia on the other end.

For what felt like an hour no one spoke or moved. Hotch was perfectly aware of what the rest of his team was assuming, and couldn't seem to find his voice. He barely even managed to keep his face impassive as usual. It wasn't until Reid came bouncing out of the bathroom that anybody moved.

In unison, every head turned to look at Reid, stopping him stop dead in his tracks and making the excited smile drop from his face to be replaced by confusion. Unlike Hotch, he had no clue what was happening. Reid looked at Hotch asking for an answer, but all he saw there was a silently pleading face that told him Hotch had frozen, from what, he didn't know, but he knew he had to help.

Walking up to his team, Reid completed the odd circle they had formed, and hesitantly said, "Hiya guys. You're earlier than we expected." Reid sensed he had said something wrong as Hotch winced slightly and closed his eyes. Reid opened his mouth to ask what he said wrong but was stopped by Rossi.

Raising his eyebrows, and rocking back on his heels, the older man said, "I'm sure we are."

As Reid opened his mouth to ask what he meant by that he was once again interrupted, this time by the phone in Morgan's hand, as Garcia squealed, "Oh my god! Boss man and my junior G-man! This is so great! Morgan, tell me what their wearing! I bet they are in boxers! Oh my god, this is so awesome!"

Upon hearing Reid squeak and blush at the implication, Hotch found his voice again. With less composure than he would normally have, Hotch said, "We are not only in our boxer's Garcia. Reid is fully dressed right now in fact." He could hear Garcia's disbelief from the other side of the phone, so he added somewhat hotly, "I'm wearing a shirt." When Garcia made no response Hotch decided it was time to get ready as well, so turning on his heels, he went into the bathroom.

The second the door closed, Garcia decided it was time to question Spencer and no one tried to stop her as she asked flat out in a low voice, "So how's the Boss man as a lover?"

No one but Rossi was able to keep their composure. Reid squeaked in a high pitched voice, "I don't know! Why would I know that?" Garcia just giggled, causing Reid to become flustered, and almost shouting, he exclaimed, "Hotch and I have not slept together!" Blake looked at him, then looked at the messy bed, then looked back at him, an eyebrow raised. Spencer felt his brain getting more flustered as he started to babble, "Well we slept together in the sense that we slept in the same bed, not that we got physical, well we did physically touch because we are both snuggler's in our sleep, but not in a sexual way! It was just snuggling! Besides, Hotch isn't gay!" Reid threw his hands over his mouth, his eyes going wide. He hoped they hadn't picked up on his slip. As Reid looked at his team members, horrified by the piece of personal information he gave them, he became aware of Hotch standing behind him.

There was another long silence as everyone automatically picked up on the new piece of information from Reid, and no one quite knew what to say. Even though most of them had suspected, it still came as a shock to have Reid affirm it, purposefully or not. Reid could feel tears in his eyes as he slowly tried to back away from the group, only he quickly ran into Hotch who reflexively put his arms up. The second Reid felt the now familiar comfort he turned into it, devastated. Every fear he ever had about coming out to his team, no, to his family, was rushing through his mind. Hotch simply put his arms around the younger man and help him close, trying to comfort him. With a firm nod of his head the rest of the team quietly backed out of the room, feeling guilty for causing Reid to cry, even if it was unintentional.

Once they were gone and the door was closed, Hotch carded his hand through Spencer's hair soothingly as he asked, "Spencer, what's wrong? Talk to me, please. You can always talk me." Trying to reassure the genius he hugged him a little tighter with his one arm.

Spencer let out a sniffle as he whispered, "They all hate me now." Heartbroken, he said, "You hate me now."

Hotch pulled Spencer's head closer to his chest as he closed his eyes in pain, and rested his chin on Spencer's head. Unable to keep the emotion out of his voice he told Spencer, "They don't hate you because you're gay Spencer. They are better than that; and you know they are." Hotch took a deep breath, trying his best to compose himself but failing, before half whispering, "I could never hate you." Reid calmed down slightly at his words, but not enough to satisfy Hotch, so he pulled back slightly, and taking Spencer's face in his hands he added, "You are far too important to me for me to ever hate you; most of all over something like your sexual orientation."

Reid looked down as much as he could as he said in a small voice, "You're probably just saying that to make me feel better."

A sad smile crept onto Hotch's face as he quietly said, "That is true. I am saying it to make you feel better, but that doesn't make it any less true." Hotch wiped away a tear that was rolling down Spencer's cheek as he asked, "Please look at me Spencer."

Spencer slowly looked up, meeting Hotch's eyes before saying, "I couldn't handle it if you hated me".

Hotch felt his heart break at the pain in Spencer's eyes and decided that he would do everything he could to assure Spencer he didn't hate him; that he was as far from hating him as possible. As he looked into Spencer's eyes he softly reassured, "I don't hate you Spencer," lightly rubbing his thumb across Spencer's cheek he added, "I love you."

Spencer's breath was taken away as he looked for any deception, for any sign that it was a lie, but could find nothing other than love in the other man's eyes. Quietly he asked, "Really?"

He could see that most of the doubt was gone, but not all of it. That little bit of doubt felt like a knife to the heart, so Aaron did what he had wanted to do for so long, the only thing that could finally extinguish that little bit of doubt. Slipping one hand down to Spencer's waist, and the other behind his head, Aaron pulled Spencer closer and softly pressed his lips to the other mans in a chaste kiss before pulling back and keeping their foreheads pressed together. Opening his eyes he whispered, "Yes really."


	6. Chapter 6

The team waited outside the room. They all felt guilty for not reassuring Reid they had no problem he was gay, but they had just been startled by the way it had come out. Even Rossi had lost his composure for a minute.

Trying to defuse the tense moment, Morgan said what was on his mind, "Did anyone else hear Reid talking about snuggling?"

JJ blushed again as Blake let out an amused snort. Smiling, she answered, "Yes, I definitely heard something about snuggling and snuggler's." She looked over at Rossi with a raised eyebrow and asked, "Are you a snuggler Rossi?"

JJ and Morgan laughed as Rossi indignantly said, "I am not a snuggler, thank you very much." This time Blake joined JJ and Morgan in their laughter. They all had no doubts in their mind, based off his reputation, that the older agent was in fact a snuggler.

As the laughter died out they became aware of the phone Morgan still had in his hand, and a very annoyed Garcia on the other end. "Derek! Tell me what's going on! Is my junior G-man okay?"

Derek smirked down at the phone as he answered, "Sorry baby girl, we got distracted." His smirk became a frown as he said, "We don't know how Reid's doing. He's still in the room with Hotch." All four agents outside the room sent worried looks toward the door. Thinking about Reid breaking down made them all resolute to assure Reid his orientation made no difference in how they saw or felt about him, all they had to do was wait for him to open the door.

Not long after they had set their minds to making sure Reid knew how they felt, the door opened slowly. Reid came out of the room, head down, followed by Hotch. The second he had stopped in front of the group, he was bombarded by everyone speaking at once.

Derek took a step forward, and putting his hand on Reid's shoulder said, "I hope you know I still see you exactly the same man."

The phone in his hand was yelling, "I love you no matter what Reid!" repeatedly.

Blake just smiled slightly as she and Rossi said in unison, "Reid, I already knew you were gay."

JJ was the only one that spoke apart from everyone else as she said in a broken voice, "Spence, I'm so sorry you ever felt like I wouldn't accept you for who you are."

Reid looked up at the group, and although it took him a few seconds, registered everything that was just said, and couldn't keep the hope off his face and out of his eyes. He did know the people on his team were better than being homophobes, but he just couldn't handle the idea of losing any of them. When he looked at each person he found nothing but acceptance and support, so when he realized JJ was silently crying, he walked over to her and put a hand on her arm. "I'm sorry I ever doubted you guys." JJ sent him a watery smile and gave him a quick hug.

As Reid walked back toward where Hotch was standing, Morgan and Rossi patted him on the back, and Blake rubbed his arm. Spencer was overwhelmed by the show of support, of acceptance, and decided he had never felt as good in his life as he did in that moment. He truly felt like he was surrounded by family.

Once Hotch saw things calming down he decided it was time to do his job. Motioning down the hallway he said, "We should be heading to the station. This won't be an easy case." Everyone nodded and turned to walk down the hallway. Morgan was on his phone assuring her Reid was okay, followed by JJ and Blake who were whispering to each other and Rossi behind them. Hotch guided Reid forward with a hand on the small of his back as he whispered in the younger man's ear, "We'll talk when we get back here."

Reid just looked up at Hotch with a smile and nodded his head. For a second they got lost looking at each other so they missed as Rossi turned back toward the group, smiling to himself. He already knew Aaron had been carrying a torch for the young Doctor, possibly before he himself knew, but know he also knew that Reid felt the same. When he thought about it, it was kind of obvious, but he just blamed the fact he was more focused on his old friend. He was excited to see, or at least figure out, what would happen next.

Both Hotch and Reid spent the day avoiding each other when they could. They were afraid to give something away, and have the team asking question they didn't know the answers to. They had agreed quickly before leaving the room that it would be best kept between them, at least until they knew what was happening. They also agreed that neither of them could be trusted around the other for long, at least that day, when everything was so new and uncertain. Even Hotch feared his amazing skills at showing no emotion might be taxed too far. Aaron had pressed a kiss to Spencer's lips, this time letting some of his passion into it, before turning and walking toward the door. After Reid had gathered his wits somewhat, he had slowly opened the door.

Now the team was gathered around a conference table eating dinner, while Garcia ate on the other side of the monitor. She had insisted that they take a half hour to eat as a family and the team quickly agreed. Reid was sitting between Morgan and Rossi on one side of the rectangular table, while Hotch sat between the two girls on the other side and Garcia at one of the ends.

Even though they tried valiantly, about half way through the meal Hotch and Reid couldn't help but look up from their meals at each other. They quickly became experts at timing when they looked up, making sure no one would notice. They even thought they had succeeded when the meal was done and everyone went back to work, but unbeknownst to them, Rossi had been watching like a hawk, a well hidden hawk, and Garcia had taped the whole thing, hoping to look back and make sure her Junior G-Man really was okay.

Rossi didn't spend too much time thinking about it, after all he already figured it out, even if they hadn't, so he just went back to work, sparing the occasional minute to study the two when they happened to be in the same place. He was impressed by how well they were hiding it, even if they slipped a little during dinner.

Garcia didn't figure it out until she got a little bit of down time a couple hours after dinner and went back to check up on Reid. She had only noticed Reid's odd behavior the first time she sped through it, and only because halfway through, with the video moving so fast, Reid looked like a bobble head, so she had gone back to when that started and watch it in real time. After his head popped up a few times she looked to where his eyes were going and was surprised to see Hotch looking back at Reid. She soon found herself pausing it every time either looked up to see if they were always looking at each other. When she confirmed they had looked nowhere else she jumped up from her seat with a yell of joy. "Oh my god! I was right! Boss man and my Junior G-Man! I can't believe this!"

It turned out that no one got back to the hotel that night, or the next morning. Reid had a breakthrough shortly after midnight that had the team scrambling to get the unsub before he could re-strategize again, and they didn't find themselves back at the station until noon. They had all quickly agreed to grab some lunch then head home. That was how Reid and Hotch found themselves in a car with Morgan, for hours, but unable to really talk about what they wanted. They did catch a break however, since Morgan liked the music Hotch did, and they were at least able to listen to the playlist Hotch had made for the trip. Even though Morgan had poked fun at Reid a little for the lecture's both other men could tell he enjoyed them as well. During one on black whole and alternate universe theory's he even asked Reid a bunch of question, pausing the following music so he could concentrate.

Everything stayed fun and light until they were close to the city, Morgan now driving, and a call came in from Garcia. Telling her she was on speakerphone he greeted his friend, "Hey, Baby Girl. What's up? We're only few miles from the city."

Garcia was silent for a second before asking, "Who's in the car with you?"

Morgan looked at the dash with a funny look before answering, "Reid and Hotch. Why?"

Garcia just giggled before saying, "Oh, no reason. So, what've you guys been up to?" She giggled again as she asked, "I'm assume you're driving, so does that mean Hotch and Reid are in the back seat together?"

Morgan look at the dashboard again, his brows furrowed, as he answered, "No. Pretty Boy is up front with me. Hotch is asleep in the back…alone." Derek figured it was just Garcia carrying on the joke from the day before, so he decided to change the subject. "So Baby Girl, what's new with you?" He mentally smacked himself for such a lame change of subject, but didn't want Reid thinking about that morning. When he had looked over at the kid he looked pale so he was happy he had done it.

Garcia wasn't fazed by the change in topic as she mysteriously said, "Oh, so much my chocolate god, so very much." He was about to ask what when Garcia let out a quick, "I'll be talking to you later Reid" before hanging up, leaving a confused Morgan, horrified Reid, and sleeping Hotch to the silence of the car.


	7. Chapter 7

They arrived back at Quantico late, meaning the building was all but deserted, but they had to go up to the office to get some things dealt with before heading home. Reid had gently woken Hotch, receiving a sleepy smile from the man, before heading into the building with him and Morgan. The others were a few minutes behind them so they decided it would be more comfortable to wait upstairs where there were chairs.

The second the three men stepped off the elevator they were assaulted with the sound of Garcia squealing as she ran toward them. She went right past Morgan, causing him to frown, and gathered Reid in a tight hug. She sent the other two a quick hello over her shoulder as she dragged the good Doctor off behind her. Hotch just looked at the spot they had been with sleepy surprise and confusion, while Morgan just frowned, wondering why Garcia had barely even acknowledge him.

Both men were exhausted and found they didn't move from their spots until the elevator behind them dinged and the other three members of their team joined them. Rossi just looked at Hotch's blatant confusion before taking his old friend by the shoulder and leading him to his office. He had hoped to hold this talk off until they had all gotten some sleep but something about the face Hotch was making distressed him, so he figured there could be a bare minimum talk now.

Reid squeaked as Garcia pushed him down in her chair and handed him a hot chocolate before sitting down herself, her own mug cupped in her hands. She smiled at Reid and said, "Spill it baby boy. I want to hear all the sordid details about what's going on between boss man and you."

Reid was going to play dumb at first, but sighed when he reasoned it wouldn't stop Garcia. If she had to spell out the question for him she would, so looking at her he answered truthfully, "I don't fully know. Neither of us does."

Garcia studied him for a second before she was satisfied he had not lied before asking, "Has anything happened aside from longing stares?"

Reid blushed at the way she said longing and slapped himself mentally when he realized how she had found out. He should have known she would record the dinner when she was worried for him. Looking down into his cup he all but whispered, "He kissed me; twice."

Even though he didn't look up he could feel the joy radiating off of Garcia as she said, "He kissed you? That is so awesome! So what is going to happen now?" She was looking at Reid expectantly.

Reid felt a slight bit of irritation as he said, "I don't know. We haven't gotten to talk about it what with the team and the case, and Morgan being with us on the drive back." He took a deep breath to calm down before looking up at Garcia and gently adding, "I hope something happens though. Hotch, Aaron, makes me feel safe and cozy." He felt a slight smile pulling on his lips as he added, "He makes me feel accepted and loved."

Garcia smiled at the man she thought of as her little brother, and without saying anything got up and engulfed him in another big hug. Reid accepted the hug and took comfort in Garcia's support before she pulled back and said, "If it means anything to you, I saw his love for you during dinner. I have no doubts in my mind how the boss man feels about my junior G-man." She ruffled his hair as she pulled him to his feet and led him back out to where the rest of the team was, exempting Hotch and Rossi, hot chocolate still in hand.

David was staring down Aaron as they sat on the couch in Rossi's office. He knew if he spoke first his friend would close down so he conceded to just wait him out. He didn't have to wait long after Reid could be heard rejoining the group outside. Looking at Rossi, Hotch defended, "I didn't mean for it to happen Dave."

Rossi just smiled at his friend as he assured him, "I know Aaron, but it did, so what do you plan to do about it?" He thought how to phrase his next question before asking, "Have you thought about the consequences it could have for the both of you if it got out. You're his superior Aaron, in more than just title. You have more than a few years on him."

Defensively Hotch said, "He has more than a few IQ points on both of us. He has also gone through the most in his life out of everyone one this team, or has ever been on the team. He may be young by age, but not by mind."

Rossi held up his hands in surrender as he said, "Don't get me wrong Aaron. I have no problem with this. I just want to make sure you know what you're doing. Not just for your sake, but for Reid's as well." He let out a small laugh as he added, "God knows you both deserve to be happy, and if you find that with each other who am I, or anybody else, to judge?"

Aaron looked out the door to where he could see Spencer swatting Morgan's hand away as he ruffled his hair trying his best not to spill his drink, and with a genuine smile on his face said, "He does make me happy Dave, and I can tell I make him happy as well." He turned to his old friend as he added, "We haven't actually been able to talk yet though, so I don't even know what will happen next. I hope he thinks I'm worth the risk, he certainly is." David stood up and patted Aaron on the back with a big smile before walking out of the room. Aaron stood on top of the ramp, watching as Rossi patted Reid on the back before joining in on what appeared to be an argument about some football game. Hotch looked toward Reid to see the young man was already looking back, and with a smile and a small nod of his head toward his office Reid was headed his way.

As they entered Hotch's office both men couldn't help but notice Rossi and Garcia suddenly getting much louder, no doubt to keep the attention away from the boss's office. They both smiled gratefully toward the bull pen before focusing back in on each other.

Aaron wasted no time in walking up to Spencer the second the door was closed and kissing him with all the passion he had wanted to let out since he first kissed Spencer back in the hotel room. Spencer was quick to respond, deepening the kiss, until they both had to break apart to breathe. As they tried to catch their breath, Aaron hugged Spencer close to him, burying his face in the Doctors neck. It had felt torturous being so close to Spencer over the last few days but unable to hold him. Spencer felt the same, so he was hugging Aaron as tightly as his small frame could handle. Neither had really known how much they craved each others touch until now, when they couldn't seem to separate again. Eventually they settled for sitting on the couch, Spencer leaning back into Aaron's chest, while the older man played with Spencer's hair with one hand, and held his hand with the other.


	8. Chapter 8

Everyone had separated from their football talk to grab the paperwork they would need and head home for some much needed sleep. Hotch had informed them before they headed back to Quantico that they had the next day off, which was a Friday, as well as the weekend, and that all they had to do was have their paperwork ready for the following Monday. Before long, the only two of the team left were Hotch and Reid.

Hotch stayed on the couch for a while longer just holding Reid, and only moved when his phone went off. Without really thinking about it he answered, "Aaron Hotchner."

He sat up slightly when he heard the sound of his son's voice. "Daddy? Are you back yet? Auntie Jess said that you don't have to work tomorrow."

Aaron couldn't keep the paternal smile off his face as he confirmed, "Ya, I do buddy. I thought you were asleep already though."

He heard his son giggle on the line as he said, "Of course I'm not Daddy, there's no school tomorrow. I don't have to go to bed for a whole hour."

Spencer was smiling up at Aaron. He loved seeing the paternal side of the man. Aaron returned the smile as he told his son, "Since you're still up why don't I come pick you up?" He raised an eyebrow at Spencer asking if he would join him and his son for the evening, and Aaron was overwhelmed with happiness as Spencer nodded and his son let out a happy and excited squeal. After his son has calmed down he asked, "Hey buddy, do you remember Dr. Reid?"

Hotch could hear the smile on his son's face as he said, "Of course I remember him. He showed me a magic trick. It was awesome!"

Hotch laughed quietly as he asked his son another question, "What would you say to him joining us for a movie night tonight?"

Jack practically yelled into the phone, "That would be awesome! Can he show me more magic?" Hotch smiled down at Reid as he brought the phone back to his ear. He was happy to hear that his son was excited to see Spencer and most of all because Spencer seemed really excited to see Jack.

After talking to Jessica for a minute the two men found themselves back in a vehicle and on their way to pick up Jack. Spencer watched from the car as Aaron went to the door and felt himself smiling widely as Jack shot out of the house and into his father's waiting arms. Aaron didn't release Jack from the bear hug even as he talked to Jessica briefly, and didn't put the little boy down until he was putting him into the back seat.

By the time Aaron was sliding into the driver's seat Jack had already asked Spencer a million questions, a chief of which were magic related. Although Spencer was always amazed _the Reid effect _had no effect on Jack, or Hennery for that matter, he was able to get past the thought quickly as he started to answer the little boy's questions in the order they were asked. Jack had quickly moved past the previous question when he realized what Spencer was doing and instead focused on the doctor's mind. In a serious tone he asked, "Are you a genius Dr. Reid?"

Spencer didn't quite know what to say, he didn't really like telling other's he was a genius, it came off sounding braggy, so he stalled briefly by saying, "You know Jack, you can call me Spencer."

The soon to be eight year old took in what he said, but just repeated his question. "Okay, Spencer, are you a genius?"

Aaron smiled as he looked at his son through the rear-view mirror, then back over at Spencer. When he noticed that Spencer was flustered he answered Jack, "Yes Buddy, he is. He also has something called an identic memory. Do you remember when we talked about photographic memory?" When Jack said yes he added, "It's kinda like that."

Jack looked over at Spencer in awe, causing the young genius to blush. The smile that had been on Aaron's face since getting some time alone with Spencer and getting to see his son earlier than expected grew as he felt his heart melt for the man in the passenger seat. Taking one hand off the wheel he grabbed one of the hands Spencer had resting in his lap, and didn't let go until they got back to the Hotchner residents.

The second that Jack was out of the car he had grabbed Spencer's hand, dragging him to the door, as he insisted, "I'm going to show you how good I got at the magic trick you taught me!" To his word, once Aaron had the door unlocked Jack was pulling Spencer into the living room and telling him to sit. Spencer did as the little boy told, waiting for him and his father to reappear from the kitchen they had disappeared into. Moments later Jack was running into the room with a film case in hand, as Aaron followed behind with a glass of water and an Alka-Seltzer tablet in his own hands.

Spencer watched as Jack prepared the trick by himself and clapped as the film case shot halfway across the room. He then retrieved the flying object, and kneeling beside Jack whispered to him a trick to getting better distance. As Jack set the trick up again, Spencer looked up at Aaron and was faced with the biggest smile he had seen on his boss's face since Jack's birth. Spencer smiled back up at him, but burst into laughter along with Jack when the film case popped, ricocheting off the wall, and hitting Aaron in the back of the head.

Their laughter died out as Aaron raised an eyebrow and took a step toward the two, bringing his hands up, before launching at them and saying, "You two are going to pay for that with tickles!" Before either of the two could react they were being tickled mercilessly. Spencer thought it might stop when Jack managed to get some distance, but the little boy quickly jumped back in, this time helping his father. The two Hotchner's only stopped when Spencer was laughing so hard he couldn't breathe.

After the group got their breath back Aaron pushed himself back onto his feet, then helping Spencer and Jack up as well, said, "I'm going to go get the snacks, why don't you two pick a movie?" Spencer and Jack found themselves quickly agreeing on the movie, and within no time Aaron had come back with some snacks and drinks and was sitting on the couch between his two favorite people as they watched the movie. Nothing felt more right than having his son snuggled up at his side, and his arm around Spencer, that was until Jack decided he would be far more comfortable snuggled up in Aaron's lap, leaning into Spencer, making them a cozy bundle in the middle of the couch.

Before the movie credits rolled Jack was asleep, stretched across both men's laps. Spencer had spent the end of the movie mindlessly carding his fingers through a sleeping Jack hair as he slept in his lap. Aaron had silently grabbed is phone and discreetly taken photo's. It was yet another Spencer moment he never wanted to forget. As the DVD went back to the title screen Aaron looked over at Spencer with a content sigh. At the beginning of the week he would have committed the person that told him this is what his night would look like, now he felt like it was the most normal thing ever.

After a few minutes of sitting in the silent room as the light from the TV flashed Aaron decided he had to put Jack to bed. Whispering to Spencer that he would be back shortly he brought his son to his room, and deposited him in the bed. As he leaned down to kiss Jack's forehead he was surprised to hear his son say, "I like Spencer Daddy, he makes you happy, and that makes me happy." Aaron smiled at his son as he kissed him on the forehead again.

Quietly he said, "It makes me happy that you like him. Now go back to sleep. I'll see you in the morning buddy. Good night, I love you."

Sleepily Jack responded, "I love you too Daddy, night. Say night to Spency for me too." Aaron stood in the doorway for a second just staring at his sleeping son. He didn't understand how he could be so lucky.


	9. Chapter 9

When Aaron entered the living room Spencer was sitting still, staring down at his hands. He smiled to himself as he sat down next to the younger man, putting a soothing hand on his back when he jumped. He didn't want to scare Spencer so Hotch waited for Spencer to start the conversation, and before long he did.

Hesitantly, Spencer asked, "Can we have that talk now? Before more things happen so we don't have the time."

Aaron let the hand that was on Spencer's back drop to his waist as he pulled him a little closer and answered, "Of course we can Spencer. I'd also like to add that Jack says good night Spency." He smiled as a grin swept across Spencer's face before he put his serious face back on, but wanting to see the grin again, Hotch pointed out the obvious, "Seems you have a new nickname, Spency." Hotch winked and got the desired effect as Spencer blushed, but smiled.

Straightening his face again, Spencer exclaimed, "I'm serious Aaron. This is something we need to talk about." Spencer was going to say something else but was cut short by Aaron grabbing his face and kissing him. Spencer didn't complain, but when they pulled back he asked breathlessly, "What was that for?"

Aaron smiled happily as he answered, "For using my first name." After taking a moment to look like he was thinking he also added, "And because I really wanted to."

Spencer couldn't make the smile plastered across his face leave this time, but continued on anyway. "That's a good place to start. Is this something we both really want?" Spencer was silent for a few seconds before answering his own question, "I know that I do. I really want this; what about you?"

Aaron was quick to answer as he said, "More than anything." He placed another quick kiss on Spencer lips before adding his own thoughts. "We will have to keep it out of the office as best we can though and we will have to inform HR."

Spencer nodded in agreement as he guiltily said, "Garcia already knows. Well, she knows that something happened at least."

Hotch pulled Spencer into a leaning position against him, making them both more comfortable before he admitted "David knows too. That's probably for the best; now we both have someone else we can talk to if we need".

Spencer nodded his head. He knew there was a lot they needed to talk about, but as he laid there against Aaron, he just couldn't think of what. Aaron was much of the same mind, so the two men came to a silent agreement that they would continue the conversation later.

After a few more minutes of silence Hotch sat up and grabbing Reid's had led him up stairs. Hotch dug out some old pajamas for Spencer to wear that were more likely to fit him, and after getting ready, the two tired agents slid into bed, Reid pressed up against Hotch's side. Although they took a minute to appreciate the moment they both found themselves quickly on the verge of sleep. They only managed a quick "night" before both were sound asleep.

* * *

**Sorry for the short chapter, the next one will be longer and filled with lots of fluff! I just wanted to get this out so that you guys don't lose hope in me. I'll try to get the next chapter written and submitted as soon as possible. **


End file.
